


Emmerdale imagine

by Midnightscrolling



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightscrolling/pseuds/Midnightscrolling
Summary: Basically I wrote these on Wattpad. They might be a bit crappy as they arecharacter x reader but you know thought I would post them here.Some are just platonic.





	1. Aaron Dingle (brother) : fight about love

"I'm sick and tired of you two arguing either you sort it or both get out" chas shouted from behind the bar however it wasn't towards some random drinkers it was her own two children. 

"This is Aaron's fault not mine " you yelled exasperated, throwing your hands up in the air. 

"My fault your the one who's going out with that idiot" Aaron yelled back, pointing towards your new boyfriend joe Tate. 

"That's rich coming from you, the one dating the trash that is none as Robert sugden" you said back. 

"Well at least mine ain't going against the family your not even part of this family are ya ? because no dingle would do this" he said. 

You were fuming and stormed out anger taking control. You couldn't help falling for joe and of course you wasn't proud of the fact he was Debbie's boyfriend first or what he done to the family but he was changed. He cared for you and treated you like family. 

But of course the family disagreed immediately and you begged them all not to tell your brother Aaron be sue you knew he would go ballistic. But of course the loud mouth that is Zack told him by mistake. 

And that's how the argument started. 

You stormed up the steps of the train steps of the cricket pavilion not knowing where to go because  you couldn't go home. You stated ahead thinking about everything. 

"Im sorry" after an hour or so was said and made you jump and turn around meeting the face of your older brother. 

"Most people wouldn't even bother come looking for me in this family" you whispered as he sat beside you. 

"Good thing I'm not most people then" he said nudging your shoulder. 

"I know it's not great us being together but I really like him and I can't turn of the feelings" you said. 

"I get it I do and I shouldn't have said those things about you because I know in this situation it's uncontrollable" he said. 

You turned and hugged him whispering a thank you.


	2. Victoria Sugden (sister) : Accidents happen

You were sitting in the sofa staying into the distance of the living room . The lines of the stick that dictated your future plaguing your mind.

You felt a constant feeling of sickness at the moment as you thought about the bundle of cells in you. You couldn't be more than a month along. You were only 17 this is going to change your life completely, you'd had all these plans with an amazing career and university.   
But now you had a baby.

"Y/N , Y/N"

You was knocked out of your trance by your sister.

"Yeah vic" you said as Matty and vic walked into the living room. They sat on the sofa together holding hands.

"Are you sure you're okay" she said.

"Yeah yeah fine"

\- - -

Horse had passed an you sat on the sofa watching the tv while Matty and vic made dinner in the kitchen.

Everything was running smoothly until suddenly the front door was slammed open.

"Y/N where the hell are you" you heard the thundering voice of your brother , Robert.

"Robert calm down" vic attempted to stop him.

"Calm down , calm down , our little sister is pregnant" he shouted looking directly at you.

"What " vic said quietly.

You sat there shaking at your brothers voice and the look he was giving you. You didn't know what to do , you knew he wouldn't calm down for a while. You was annoyed at him how dare he judge you.

"Alright hypocrite" you said faintly.

"Excuse me" Robert said loudly.

"It's alright for you to get a random girl pregnant but I'm bad for an accident" you yelled back.

"That's different" Robert said finally starting to calm down. " do you know what forget it, if your so grown up you deal with it" he said while storming back out.

Vic walked in from the kitchen sitting down next to you putting an arm around your shoulder.

"He's just shocked is all" she said gently.

"Nah he's right I'm an idiot" you responded.

"What happened" vic said.

"I ended up sleeping with some guy at an end of term party and we were really drunk so didn't use any protection it was stupid" you said keeping your head down In embarrassment.

"You know it's okay accidents happen. So what are you going to do ? " she questioned.

"I don't know" you said.

"Listen I am here for you no matter what you decide I will support you %100" she said hugging you.


	3. Joe Tate x reader : Uni Days

You sat down in the pub at the bar chatting with your mum Charity. You'd been out of the country for the last 6 months with your career touring with music. So you had missed out on a few things like your nieces illness becoming worse and your sisters new relationship.

"So what did you say his name was again?" You asked.

"Joe, he was the son of the man that I was with Chris Tate remember? I'm not overly happy with them being together but if it makes Debbie happy then that's the way it is" you're whole body froze.

You couldn't believe it. Maybe it was a different person. It couldn't be the same person.

Sure enough moments later in walked the Joseph Tate along with your sister.

Suddenly his eyes caught yours and you saw the way they were bigger. You quickly averted your eye contact back to your drink.

Your mother and sister began talking joe glanced at you very few minutes. 

"Hey I haven't seen you in months and you ah ent said hi yet " Debbie said cheerfully grabbing you into a hug.

"Yeah it's so good to see you" you said trying to put on a smile but all the time being so aware of joe sitting near by.

"Ooh this is joe my boyfriend" Debbie said introducing us.

You coughed awkwardly   
"alright" you said.

"Umm we've met before" joe said "ugh at uni"

Uni the best days of your life where you met your group of friends that just so happened to involve joe but you'd never really taken his second name into consideration. You had talked about family but pretty vaguely.

After first year you'd ended up travelling with your group of friends during the summer and you and joe had drunkenly slept together. Which eventually lead to a relationship. For 9 months you was in a wonderful relationship. Breaking point came when you had a stupid argument about you dropping out of uni to take your music career to the next level. You left never speaking to him again but getting a record deal. However never forgetting the man who stole your heart.

"Uni ? Wow I forgot you're the same age , so how come you're not in touch" Debbie questioned.

"Umm just fell out I suppose , do you know what I've got to go" you said rushing out the door running up the road to the bus shelter to calm down.

You turn around the be met with the lips of joe tates being on yours. The kiss slowly deepened as his arms wrapped round your waist and you hands on his collar.

You suddenly shoved him off of you.

"What are you doing, you're with my sister" you whisper yelled.

"I never stopped loving you since the day you left you've never left my head , the Uni days were the best we were happy and in love please we have to try again" he said sweetly takin a hold of your hand. "We'll figure everything keep it as it comes."


	4. Matty barton : Drunken Confession

2 whole years you spent on that bastard. 2 years , 24 months for him to cheat on you. You had loved him so much and then he sleeps with a bunch of random girls.

You had walked in on them and immediately couldn't handle it packed a bag of as much stuff as you could get. Then left never to return.

You stormed into your mothers pub and shoved the bag down on the bar next to you. Your mum and stepdad were out this evening busy so your cousin Marlon was serving.

"Vodka and coke" you said angrily towards Marlon.

He quickly made it not questioning it then you placed the money on the bar. 

You drank and drank and drank to the point of no return you were so far gone that the dizziness had taken over. 

"Here's another thing he was shit in bed" you said to Marlon. He was trying to persuade you to go home.

"Y/N, don't you think it's time to go home I'll order you a taxi" he said gently smiling.

"Home" you laughed sarcastically "I do t think I have one of them anymore"

"What" suddenly vic said as she was tidying herself up and getting her stuff after finishing her shift.

"I found my boyfriend with another girl" you said quietly.

"Oh that's awful" she said sympathetically "why don't you come stay at mine"

"No I would t want to intrude you've already got Matty living there" you said.

"Nonsense" she said grabbing your bag.

\- - -

You arrived at vic house which was homely and warm.

"So you can sleep on the sofa" she said grabbing some blankets from the side and a spare pillow.

You thanked her again as she told you she was going to bed and to call her if you needed her.

You changed quickly into your pyjamas while sitting on the sofa. It was well past midnight at this point and you was wide awake despite the time.

Your eyes scanned the dimly lit room in boredom until you were startled by the door opening and closing. You jumped up terrified.

"Sorry I'm late vic I didn't think you would still be up - you're not vic" Matty said confused.

"Oh ummm just staying for the night" you said "I'm a little bit wasted" you said giggling

Matty laughed back. You watched him laugh and it made your heart flutter the way he had a smirk that made you melt in the spot.

You blushed and put your head down embarrassed of how much of a mess you must look. 

"What, your blushing was it something I said" he questioned with a hint of worry in his voice "and you won't look at me"

"It's just me I look a mess don't I" you said.

"I think you look gorgeous no matter what". He said carelessly.

You were shocked it was like your throat had closed up the air unable to penetrate your body. He couldn't be in his right mind maybe you were so drunk you couldn't be hearing right.

"Wha-a-at" You stuttered.

He moved closer now sitting next to you.

"I heard you had broken up with your boyfriend so tell me if I'm being to forward but -" you cut him off colliding your lips with his gently. Maybe it was the booze or maybe it was the way your heart felt but you had to kiss him to have him against you it just felt right.

"I really like you" you whispered after breaking apart.

"That's good else that kiss would have been rather odd" he replied smirking.


	5. Aaron Brother / Robert x reader : shouldnt be falling for you

Your brother Aaron stood next his boyfriend Robert at the bar talking about random stuff and god knows what.

But you weren't really taking notice of your brother you were more worried about the blonde next to him. You couldn't help it the feeling you had for you brothers boyfriend. You would never try anything so the best thing to do was keep your distance. But that doesn't mean you can't observe.

He had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up so of course all you could focus on was his forearms.

"Y/N" your brother shouted you knocking you out of your trance.

"Yeah " you said awkwardly coughing.

"I said are you okay you seem a bit out of it" he said.

"Yeah fine " you said quickly "I'm gonna go round the back and do some work"

You bolted out your chair and rushed to the back room. You sat down on the sofa sighing to your self. You're 17 for God's why would he have any feelings for you.

You pulled out your folder from English and grabbed your laptop plugging your headphones in you began to type away at your keyboard an essay that desperately needed finishing.

\- - -

You didn't know how long you had been sat there typing but the sun had set and you had finally finished writing.

You unplugged your headphones to hear yelling in the bar . It was your brother and Robert arguing with the whites. Shocker you thought to yourself.

Quickly you walked out.

"We all no you love him Rebecca well you need to forget it because he doesn't love you!" You're brother shouted.

Rebecca looked hurt until she suddenly had a look of anger.

"Oh you think I love Robert maybe trying looking a bit closer to home because she is the only one falling for him and at least I don't live under the same roof as him " she said pointing at you.

Your cheeks grew so red you couldn't handle it as your brother and other people looked at you. Your chest hurt and it felt like your throat closing up.

Quickly you bolted out of the pub and out the back door to catch your breath. You heard your brother now shouting at Rebecca for embarrassing you in that way but you soon drowned it out by slamming the door and running up the road.

You landed at the cricket pavilion after running you were freezing now free calming down a bit and it was the middle of November with no coat.

You heard footsteps rustling behind you and getting nearer.

"Go away Aaron just forget everything I'm sorry" you said look I gotta down as your knees were drawn close to your chest.

"I could forget it but living under the same roof could be a bit awkward " came back the voice of the one and only Robert Sugden.

You groaned in embarrassment into your knees. Wanting to get up and run away again.

He took of his blazer and draped it over your shoulders while sitting beside you.

"Do you mind if I talk ?" He said

You shook your head to let him know it's okay.

" Y/N , you're 17 firstly it would be pretty weird if you didn't have stupid crushes on people you shouldn't when I was the age I fancied my best mates mum" he said trying to get a laugh from you and succeeding.

"Really" you said smiling at him.

"Really and I'm sorry if it's hard for you to be near me but I really love your brother and would never want to hurt him" he said

You looked at the love he had for your brother on his face and realised that maybe you'd be able to get over this crush.

"You love him and that's all that matters" you said.

He placed his arm round your shoulder and hugged you in thanks for understanding.

"Im sorry I can't love you the same way" Robert said.

"It's okay, I never expected you to" you responded.


	6. Robert sugden (Dad) : caught in the act

Your dad and step dad had decided to go away for a long weekend with your little brother Meaning that they wouldn't be back until late Monday evening so you had 4 days if the house to yourself with Liv at her mums.

You had decided to invite your boyfriend round for the weekend since there was nobody home. You were walking home hand in hand from sixth form. With your parents or the village you didn't need to worry about getting caught with him since they disapproved of your boyfriend. They believed you were too young but you disagreed.

"So I was thinking Netflix and takeout food " you said as you rattled your keys opening the door.

"Sounds good " he said smiling at you "anything is perfect with you"

You blushed despite being together for 6 months he still knew how to make you blush.

You changed into your leggings and top in the he changed into sweats. You bathed clapboard onto the sofa you curling into his side as you picked a film to watch finally settling on La La Land. 

\- - -

You were an hour into the film when you were both now kissing now kissing on the sofa you he was on top of you . The kiss deepened as he took his top off and yours.

Suddenly the door opened you both missed it until you heard keys drop to the wooden floor.

You quickly pulled apart you grabbed your top from the floor as your boyfriend jumped off you.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care but you have 5 seconds to leave" your dad said.

"Ugh see ya Monday Y/N " he said quickly putting on his top and grabbing his stuff before running out.

You dad now stormed into the kitchen not even looking at you he started slamming draws and opening them to find the missing item he has forgotten.

"Dad" you questioned trying to get his attention walking over to him.

"Don't , don't even start" he said " your 17 what the hell so you think your doing?" He shouted making you jump before anger captured you.

"I'm 17 for gods sake you said it your self I'm more than capable of making my own choice. My body my choice." You shouted back firmly.

"So what your just going to have sex with whoever wants it" he said accusingly.

"Actually he's my boyfriend if you cared at all instead of just giving me rules about what I can and cant do all you care about is yourself" you shouted.

Guilt radiated off of him looking at you.

"I'm sorry I just want you to do what's better for you than what I did" he said looking at you.

"I get it but you gotta let me grow up dad that's all I ask and I promise I'll talk to you about things and not hide it , like having a boyfriend" you said.

"Okay" he said hugging you "okay"


	7. Robert (Dad) : A fathers love

It was the worst week of your life to date. You thought that time you got 3 detentions in one day was bad but no you were in a worse position now. You sat in an office as you waited for your social worker to come in and talk to you.

It was three days a go when the police arrived to save you from the situation you was living in a mattress on the floor having to lock yourself in you room nightly and rarely eating more than 1 meal a day. Your mum had become addicted to alcohol and her boyfriend was no help he just influenced it her buying drink while did various types of drugs.

The police came after your school had contacted them about the mess of your clothes and the fe bruises that lines your arms when you attempted to get the booze out your mums hand. The hitting wasn't the best but you had convinced yourself you could cope.

Suddenly a blonde woman in a tight black dress and heels sat down across from you trying to look as sympathetic as possible but by strain to hold the look on her face you knew she didn't care.

"Hello , Y/N I know this is one of the hardest times possible for you at the money but we've been in contacts with your dad and h-"

"No" you said cutting her off.

"Sorry what did you say" she said

"I'm not seeing dad I'm not living with him" you said stubbornly.

"Y/N he is your biological father and you have to at least meet with him" she said.

You sat there pissed at the fact you would have to face the man you had been avoiding plus you had a lovely purple eye to go along with it . So you could say this was the worst week of your life to date.

\- - -   
No more than 5 minutes later in walked the blonde haired man you remembered. He looked exactly as you remember , except he had slightly better fashion sense now and his hair was cut much shorter. The one biggest change is he smiled at you. 

He sat opposite you your eyes quickly transferred to looking at his shoes trying to avoid eyes contact.

"Hi Y/N " he said gently trying to gage your feelings on the situation "it's been a while aye"

"You could say that" you said.

"I'm sorry" he said softly.

Your head snapped up to look into his eyes to se did he was being serious. He was.

"What" You stuttered shocked.

"I'm sorry , for everything the mess we made all them years ago. I'm sorry for puttinng all my baggage on you. I shouldn't of. I'm sorry that I could t save you sooner" he said.

Your eyes began to water and he moved closer to you slowly making sure you react okay as he sat down next you delicately holding your hand.

"It hurt" you whispered "living with her watching her break slowly and then all at once. At first it was one glass a night and then she was out of control it was like I blinked"

At this point he hugged you and whispered apologies.

"You're so grown up" he said trying to change subject "the last time I saw you you were so young and now you're an adult"

"Don't worry I'm always going to need you dad" you affirmed.


	8. Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle (Dads): Damaged but fixable

You stared ahead at the wall your hand trembling as droplets of water leaked from the rim of the plastic cup you held. But you didn't notice the icy liquid on your hand .

The door opened and you jumped wincing as you did as the cup slid from between your fingers and you held your hand up to protect yourself. You could hear the shouts of your dads voice outside demanding to see you.

"I'm sorry" you stuttered while peering between your fingers to see it was one of the police officers from earlier.

She smiled at you sympathetically as she cleaned up the water from the floor.

She stood up and directed you to sit down gently.

"Your family is here to see you Y/N is it okay for them to come in" she questioned.

"Just my dads no one else ?" You questioned worriedly.

"Just them" she confirmed leaving to get them.

You began to fiddle with the hanging piece of thread off the jogging trousers you had been given by the police station. Lots of things had happened in the last few hours. They had found you locked away in a cabin that Lachlan had held you in since you discovered his more sinister side. You had been checked over you was in need of decent food and water but you had no severe damage requiring a hospital.

"Y/N, I cant believe it's really you, sorry for shouting but I just needed to see you. " your biological dad attempted to put his arms round you but you stumbled out the chair quickly into the corner vibrating with fear.

Guilt flooded you as you saw the hurt on the blondes face but you couldn't trust that he wouldn't hurt you.

Of course although nothing that couldn't be handled at the police station you had bruises and bloods and scratches and altogether didn't look very well.

Lachlan has kept you in the house him and belle had bought so when they turned up in a hurry he had forgotten you was there. Belle had seen you and had tried to help you to no avail. When she began to run through the woods you had kept Lachlan occupied enough for her to get help. You and him later following to be met with police so you hadn't had the chance to even contact your dad or go near him. 

"Y/N" he said sadly "it's just me I won't hurt you" he said all of this while coming closer. And you began to panic so you grabbed the chair almost throwing it at your dad.

His eyes went wide as Aaron pulled him back making sure he didn't get hurt but also to keep you calm.

"Okay how about we both calm down and sit down" Aaron did this as he slowly pulled the chair from your grasp and put it here for you to sit.

"I'm sorry that this happened it's my fault I never should have got involved with the whites" yours dad babbled on.

"It's not your fault dad he was a psycho a crazy evil psycho" you said sadly.

"Yeah but he still did this to you our kid" Aaron chimed in.

You blushed at the phrase our it made you feel wanted in your weird crazy family.

Robert came and sat next to you as you allowed him to put his arm over your shoulder.

"We will get him sent down for this for hurting you" he said.

"Yeah if not we will sort him out " Aaron joked sitting down "you in a weird way helped as it showed belle who she was dating so that makes you part of the family , a dingle"

"A sugden- dingle " your dad chimed.


	9. Pete and Ross Barton (brother) : Losing a brother

You had not always been that close with your family but after the death of your father you made your way back home from France , where you worked, to rebuild your family.

You hadn't been overly keen on coming back to the country as you and your mother had never seen eye to eye. But you had heard your twin brother Finn had messed with the family money and your dad died so you decided to come home.

This was over a year ago now when you came back. You thought it couldn't get worse hey our lost your dad but at least you still had your 3 brothers to protect you.

Until there wasn't. You stood outside the hospital room as they continued to disconnect all the wires off of your brother. You just stared ahead unable to breath or speaks. Ross was crying over his body begging them not to stop taking it off and to keep trying to save him but you knew it was over.

You walked out the hospital and just kept walking. You didn't care that your feet hurt or that you felt numb you just needed to get away. Next thing you knew you had been walking for nearly 30 minutes and was back in the village. You assumed everyone knew about Finn as they watched you walk and tried to come and talk to you but you just walked past.

You arrived at the house and sat there looking at the blank tv screen.

\- - -

It had been days maybe weeks you wasn't sure really. You had barely moved from your bedroom aside from the bathroom.

Your brothers had began to worry you put your head down and focused on you work as you were self employed. You didn't eat and sleep well what's that ?

\- - -   
"I'm really worried about Y/N" Ross said.

"Yeah she isn't doing good it must be like losing her other half" Pete replied.

"The funeral is in a few days we've got to at least try and talk to her" Ross said as he left the room for bed.

\- - -   
Tick   
Tick   
Tick

You turned your head to look at the clock it read 2:14 . You had been lying looking at the ceiling for 4 hours and 14 minutes.

Your mind thought back to when you couldn't sleep you would talk to Finn or watch tv with Finn. But you could t do that.You began to have tears spill down your cheeks you quietly sobbed to yourself. As you finally let your emotions out your body went into over load. The once quiet tears turned into painful strains of sobs as you sat up trying to catch your breath. Your legs swung over the bed you felt sick. 

Suddenly the overwhelming darkness ended as a sliver of light erupting into brightness stood the shadows of the two figures ; your brothers.

They both had worried expressions upon their faces as they sat either side of you trying to calm you down.

"It's okay " Ross whispered "let it out"

Your sobs began to slow and your breathing became less erratic. You leaned into petes shoulder.

"I miss him so much " you said "it's hurts like someone broken a bone in my body that I can't fix"

"It will get better Y/N we at here we are still a family and Finn will always be with us" Ross said.

And finally you could begin to process and mend your small family.


	10. (Aaron/ Robert/Matty /Ross/Joe) I love you

Aaron Dingle: Yours and Aaron's relationship is strange from the outside but perfect from the inside. Too everyone else it seems as if it was strained but neither of you were particularly affectionate.

So you said the big I love you in a pretty casual way.

You were cooking dinner and simultaneously helping Liv with her college work while waiting for Aaron to eat back from the scrap yard.

He arrived home earlier than he expected although he didn't make his presence known so he could watch you. The way you moved about the kitchen sorting things out while naming and explaining things to Liv made a grin appear on his face as you turned around you caught site of him.

"Hi, you're home early" you greeted with a bright smile.

"Ugh you two are giving each other love sick puppy eyes I'm out" Liv said as she practically run upstairs.

"How was work" you questioned as you continued to stir the pot. Until a set of arms were wrapped around you waist and a head resting in your shoulders surprised you.

You spun around to look at him.

"You know you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time" he said

"Why thank you " you said sarcastically " but where did that come from"

"I love you" He said shocking you in the spot.

"Well mr dingle it just so happens I love you too"

 

Robert sugden : you and Robert hadn't been together long when I love you dropped out. It was your fault it just slipped out at the worst time.

"You're so full of yourself you know that sugden" you screeched.

" me full of myself you sure you're not looking in a mirror" he shouted back.

"Oh piss off" you said storming away.

You had a rocky beginning to your relationship with the revelations of a son on the way for Robert but that was before he met you so you hadn't minded. Until he made out his problems were more important than yours.

You'd both had time to cool off by the time he found you.

"I'm sorry" he said from behind.

"Maybe this isn't working" you said sadly still not meeting his eye.

"What" He said " no Y/N it's just an argument all couples have them"

"No Robert you've got more important things now , you deserve to go and have a proper family."

Now he strode round to look you straight in the eye.

"I can't leave" he said

"Why there's nothing keeping you here"

"You I can't leave you I love you , I'm you're the reason I'm here fighting for us but if you don't wan-"

"I love you" you announced cutting him off.

And then your lips met and all worried were forgotten. 

 

Ross Barton :   
You and Ross had been together only around two weeks when you said I love you but it was necessary. It was in the most Ross Barton way : not simple.

Ross had been on drugs since you met him no one else knew besides you but he didn't know that you knew. But one night it all went wrong when you had a call from gotten general hospital.

"Ms Y/L/N , we are calling on behalf or Ross Barton who's was bought in this evening we believe it's best if you come and see him" you didn't have time to respond as you were immediately in your car bolting for the hospital.

Your arrived in under 20 minutes possibly running a few red lights when you found his room and doctor.

"Can I go in" you questioned urgently.

"Of course but we need to update you on why he is here the doctor said. " he was bought in with an overdose" he said gently.

You were frozen to the floor overdose he'd nearly died because of the drugs.

You walked into the room not looking directly at him unable to process your thoughts.

"Y/N " he said cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

"An overdose" you said bluntly.

The room fell silent.

"I can't do this you're the one thing I care about and you do this" you say ready to go.

"Please don't go" he begged.

"Ross I can't help you unless you want help" you said.

"I want help proper help , I don't want to be like this any more " he pleaded as a test rolled down his cheek.

"I love you" he whispered.

You gently sat on his bed taking his hand and looking at him.

"I love you too and I don't want to lose you"

 

Joe Tate : you and joe had been in a relationship for around 3 months before you got the guts to drop the L-bomb. In his life joe had struggled to make real connections since his father so wasn't able to say it first. 

You had walked into the woolpack for a simple drink which soon changed.

"Hey chas will get a pint and a cider please" you said sitting on one of the chairs at the bar waiting for Joe to turn up from work.   
You thanked her for the drinks and happily scrolled through your phone waiting.

"So he's dumped you already" Debbie said snakily.   
You rolled your eyes.

"No, I didn't get two drink for the shits and giggles" you said pointing at the two drink.

"Please it won't take long for him to cheat on you. You said it yourself that he's a bad person" she said smirking.

She was referring to months ago when he tricked Debbie. It was true at the time you had been upset but it didn't last. You had fallen for him.

Unfortunately he had heard the whole conversation.

"Thanks Y/N I really thought this was going somewhere" he said storming out.

You chased after him done the road.

"Joe - joe jo stop running so bloody quickly " you said getting out of breath.

"What Y/N" he said turning around annoyed.

"I will always choose you. Everyday. Every time no matter what. Because I love you that much" you yelled frustrated and lovingly all at once.

"You love me" He said shocked.

"Yes" you said breathlessly holding other side of his cheeks gently.

"I love you too" he whispered placing his forehead against yours. 

 

Matty Barton: Accident . Accident . Accident  
You and Matty were quite awkward to other people as it was so of course the way you said I had be you had to be awkward as well.

You had been together fo six months when you Matty accidentally said I love you.

"You know I think I'm gonna go get a coffee" you said standing up and leaving the house "you want anything" you said on the way out looking at the beautiful man play with his brother.

"Nah I'm good" he said throwing you one of those perfect smirks.

You were gone 40 minutes when Matty began to winder where you were.

Your arrived back a bit flustered and confused.

"You were gone ages I've put Isaac down for a nap" he said just now looking up and seeing your flustered state.

"Woah woah what happened" he said quickly coming over to you and holding your shoulder up.

"I - I think I just agreed to do karaoke tonight with vic and then got roped into setting it all up. I only went out for a cup of coffee" you said.

He let out the loudest laugh you'd heard.

"How do you always end up in the weirdest situations, god I love you" He said not realising what word had just escaped.

"What what did you just say" you said backing up.

It had slowly dawned on him by the expression in his face what he'd said. 

"Wait - I don't - I mean I do love you but if you aren't ready I totally get it" He said.

"I love you too" you said running and hugging him tightly.


	11. Robert and Aaron (Dads)- Picture not perfect

You heard the giggles of the people surrounding you in class but thought nothing of it continuing your day as normal.

This carried on through 2nd, 3rd and 4th period. Until lunch when your friends quickly grabbed you.

"Y/N what the fuck happened" your bestfriend lily whispered.

"What fo you mean" confused laughing.

"The pictures" your other friend, Toby, chimed in.

"What pictures " you responded back now worried.

"Of you and oli" she said taking her phone out and showing you.

And there you were straddling your boyfriend and snogging both shirtless and you no bra. Your eyes widened as you took the picture and looked closer. It was from the ski trip a few days ago.

"Where the fuck did these come from" you said looking at the likes the picture got just over 700 and all the gross comments.

"I dunno it's an anonymous account" Toby said putting his arms round your shoulder.

"He's boasting to all the lads you had sex" lily said lowly

"What, we didn't have sec it was just kissing we were both got wet from jumping in the pool with everyone" you said now struggling to breath.

"Well should we tell som-"

"No we can't tell anyone hopefully everyone will forget about it I just can't deal with my dads finding out" you stressed "they always think the worst of me and think it attention seeking or something"

The bell went as they hugged you and you parted ways to class. 

\- - -

So far since finishing school no one had said anything. You arrived at the pub and sat down for dinner with your dads constantly looking down at your phone to see the numbers on it at now 850 .

"Oh for gods sake stop looking at your phone" rob said jokingly grabbing your phone you managed to turn off as he did.

"Give it back " you argued.

"After dinner your glued to it"

Your leg shook up and down the anxiety getting to you.

Suddenly your boyfriend walked in with his mum Bernice. He caught eye contact with you embarrassed.

"Yes mate" Jordan a boy from you year sat at the bar smirked " heard about you and Y/N the picture were great mate" he laughed.

Your face went red.

"What about you two" Aaron questioned confused.

"Nothing" you said not looking up from your hands. 

"Nothing. You two were a bit handsy on the ski trip, he was telling us all about it " Jordan said " he was the one who put the picture up"

Suddenly you were fuming he posted the picture you thought it must have been someone who got hold of his phone and sent it to them self to post on the account.

"What" you shouted said umping up.

"Wait which pictures" your dad said also getting up to hold you back.

"Not see or gonna want to see mate" Jordan said

" just show them" Aaron said grabbing the by by the Collar which oh did t feel bad about.

"No aaron don't look" you begged.

It was to late his eyes widened as or dad looked over his shoulder and his face turned red with anger.

"I didn't even know you took picture why the hell did you post them and tell everyone we had sex" you screeched at your boyfriend.

"My mates put me up to it I'm sorry"

"Forget it just leave me alone" you said storming out.

"Y/N Wait up" your dad said grabbing your hand.

You had tears on your cheeks embarrassment and anger.

"You're not gonna believe me anyway so what's the point" you said defeated looking at him.

"Why do you always think the worst of me and Aaron" he gently wiped the tears from your cheek with is thumb " your clearly upset"

"I didn't have sex it was just kissing I swear" you said

"I know" he said hugging you "will sort it or with the police I promise"

Suddenly you both turned around hearing shouting.

Yous we Aaron with oli buy the collar shoving him out.

"Keep away from her you hear" Aaron shouted.

Bernice quickly picked oli up and dragged him home as Aaron's caught up with him.

"Thanks" you said hugging him.

"We will always be here for you " he said.


	12. Aaron and Robert (Brother) - Love Wins

"Will you just leave me alone" you shouted at your hounding family. You walked in further to the flat holding your jaw as a bruise began to flower along there.

"You're joking right" chas said annoyed.

You shrugged your shoulders and stared down at the sink watching the cold liquid spiral down the drain and right at that second you wanted to join it.

"You got into a fight Y/N so no we won't bloody leave you alone" paddy said he rubbed the top of his head as he did when stress. You knew it was unfair with everything chase and paddy were going through to put all of this on them.

You began to wipe the blood from your nose gently with kitchen roll and water.

"Stop" Robert said gently pulling the paper from your hand "you're just going to cause more damage" he got a rag and began to clean it properly, you averted eye contact.

"Come on Y/N we just want to i wow hat happened I had to trek all the way to your school because you've been beating kids up" Aaron's said standing up annoyed "rob why are you helping her when she won't even admit to being wrong"

You snatched your head away completely pissed at this point.

"I'm really glad I defended you two" you said pointing between Aaron and Robert "when all you can do is have a go at me"

You stormed out annoyed that you was get the blame for teaching people they shouldn't be assholes.

\- - -

You didn't go very far just up to the bridge and hung your legs off the side staring at the water trying to take your mind off all the pain you felt.

"Why were you defending us ?" The voice made you jump but you turned around to find your brother and his fiancé.

"Because some stupid kids at school were taking the piss out of Liv so I stepped in for them to keep saying homophobic slurs and stuff so I punched her" you sighed in defeat "and then she beat me up Liv was embarrassed that's why she didn't come home"

"Why didn't you just tell us" Aaron said sitting next to you pulling you into an embrace.

"Because I didn't want to upset anyone you're so excited about the wedding I didn't wasn't to ruin the mood" you said.

"You wouldn't ruin the mood" Robert said now sitting down next to you "you getting beat up matters more to me than some silly ignorant kids"

"Next time just tell someone don't get yourself hurt because of it" Robert said "now come on let's go home before paddy has an aneurism from stress"

You'd chuckled and followed themes they walked hand in hand. You would never understand how people couldn't get on board with them being a couple they were so effect for each other


	13. Debbie x reader- pumpkin carving

"That stinks" Debbie grimaced as she walked through the door.

On the floor you sat with jack and Sarah surrounded by four pumpkins and had began scooping the insides.

"Don't be such a party pooper come and join" you moaned.

" I don't think so" she said sauntering off into the kitchen.

"Mums so boring she never wants to do fun stuff like you Y/N" Sarah said while scraping her pumpkin.

"Thanks but your mum is just a bit high maintenance " you laughed.

You scooped out another chunk of pumpkin insides. That's when you got an idea.

"What I'm about to do you're not allowed to copy it but you can film it" you said handing Sarah your phone.

You grabbed a handful of the pumpkin chunks out of the bucket and wandered towards the kitchen putting your hand behind your back.

"So how was you day Debs" you said sweetly.

"Yeah it was a good day sorted out a few b ahh what the hell" she screamed as you plonked the pumpkin on her head you and the kids in fits of laughter.

She turned around fuming at first and then a smirk crime out.

"Come one Y/N don't you want a hug" she said running towards

"No way" you said ducking out and picking up jack "I've got jack now you can't you wouldn't want to do that to jack would you"

" okay fair enough but I think Sarah wants a hug" she said running and grabbing Sarah.

They both squealed then Sarah grabbed some chunks of Debbie's head and through then at you.

"Okay okay time out" you said

"Fine babe why don't you finish carving pumpkin and I'll go get some dinner" she said kissing you gently.

"Happy Halloween? " you said shrugging.

"You owe me a hair appointment" she shouted behind her as she walked into the kitchen.


	14. Ross barton x reader - Monster Family

"You're too old to go trick or treating"

"No ones ever to old to go trick or treating"

Ross gave you a look that read that he didn't believe you.

"Okay well we are taking Moses with us so nobody can judge you too much" you said adjusting the witches hat on you head.

"If you think I'm going trick or treating you're mistaken" he said grabbing a beer and sitting down on the sofa. Moses came running in holding his costume.

"You go put that on buddy yeah" you said smiling down at the little boy as he ran off.

"Why not" you said plonking down next to Ross.

"It's stupid and it's for kids" he said sighing and then taking another swig of his beer.

"It's fun for your son , for me , just come have fun I even got you a costume" you whined.

"Well I hope you didn't bother with a mask not with my face it already has the scary part covered" he said rolling his eyes.

That's when you understood why he didn't want to come out with you. His face . He was already insecure, without throwing Halloween a night dedicated to gory makeup on top.

"Well actually I bought you vampire fangs and a cape" you'd said laughing.

But he didn't crack a laugh.

"Ross" he still wouldn't look at you "Ross nobody cares about your face" you'd said pulling his chin gently to look at you.

"You can't let it stop you from doing fun things with your son especially and anyway what would I be without my vampire by my side" you said laughing and grabbing his hand.

"Fine" he said dramatically standing up and wrapping the cape round him while putting the teeth in.

"Yes , come on Moses time to go buddy" you shouted up the stairs.

Then came the little boy dressed as a skeleton.

"You look amazing mate proper scary come on" Ross said picking up the pumpkin bucket.

You watched them walk out a tall idiot vampire and a small skeleton boy and you couldn't think of a better group of people you'd rather call family.


	15. Nightmare- Victoria x reader

You and vic had been dating for around 3 months and it hadn't been a problem until now. You suffered with terrible nightmares after the trauma of growing up in an abusive household as a child.

You had managed to handle the nightmares you would find a reason not to stay with vic at night you would hang with her during the day or claim you had to be up early the next morning so you couldn't stay late. She seemed to not notice you trying to get out of it. That was until she booked a night away in a hotel. This was the problem you would have to sleep in the same bed.

When you had a nightmare they would be really intense. You would sweat ,scream ,cry and thrash about.

"You ready to go " vic said picking up her over night bag and taking hold of your hand.

That shook you out of your worry for a moment.

"Yeah course" you said smiling and kissing her cheek.

\- - -

You had the most lovely day walking though the city and stopping in small hidden away coffee shops and boutique shops. You had bought a few things and were about to head back to the hotel as the sun began to dip down.

You collapsed on the bed next to each other and laughed about god knows what.

"You know I've had the best day, I love being with you" vic whispered turning to look at you.

"I've lived spending time with you too" you said grinning at her.

You began to kiss gently and then for it to get more intense...

\- - -

It was hours later now and you sat cuddled in bed cuddling while watching a film.

Your eyes began to drop shut as you couldn't hold back any longer.

You was there in the corner you couldn't get away it was like you was stuck paralysed . You heard the thud of those footsteps. The footsteps that you would dread everyday. You tried to scream but it came out as silence you couldn't even move your hands.   
Suddenly the door opened they had no face but you could see the clenched fists and the boots that were so big they looked to be rock hard.

"Please" you begged "Please"

"You were a bad girl you deserve everything you get" he said.

You felt the sharp pains it was like a cycle that wouldn't stop.

"Y/N Y/N" a yell came.

It wasn't in your dream.

"Y/N" you woke up with a start sweet dripped down your forehead. You body shook and you could stop it.

"It's not real Y/N " the body next to you whispered "it's not real"

"But but it was" you sobbed as the body wrapped their arms around you now your eyes adjusted to the darkness you recognised as Victoria.

"I'm sorry" you cried trying to catch your breath "just go back to sleep you don't need to deal with this" you said trying to get away.

The arms just held you tighter.

"I would never leave you Y/N no matter what" she said.

"Is this why you haven't stayed over night?" She questioned gently rubbing you arm.

You nodded your head embarrassed.

"Oh Y/N it's not your fault you didn't do any of this on purpose" she said kissing you gently "I love you no matter what"


	16. Hatred and dealing - Debbie x reader (mum)

"I hate her. She deserved to rot. She's scum." You said all of this while sitting in on a dingle family meeting.

"Y/N you can't really think that she's your mother" chas said.

"Not anymore" you said nonchalantly leaning back into the sofa while crossing your legs.

"Don't talk about mum like that" Sarah yelled in your face.

"Sarah calm down" cain said trying to grab her but she ran off up the stairs of the dingle household.

"Happy now" cain said to you.

"Why shouldn't I be ? Your teaching her it's alright to throw acid in someone's face !" You argued back.

"Love she didn't call the acid attack she just wanted to hurt joe the way he hurt her" Lisa tried to argue your mums corner.

"Is that meant to make it better ? That it's alright to hurt someone physically when they hurt you emotionally" you said.

\- - -

You had been staying with your uncle Aaron as you couldn't live with your mum as she was in custody. Sarah and jack stayed with your grandparent cain and moira but you couldn't deal with them trying to persuade you Debbie was right in what she had done.

You couldn't help the way you felt about your mother's actions. You will love her just not like her. She was your mum after all.

You walked down the spiral stair case and saw Aaron sitting on the sofa.

"Aaron do you think I could visit mum in prison ?" You questioned .

"Er suppose but you can't argue with her Y/N" Aaron responded sternly.

\- - -   
It was that smell the sort that gets stuck in your nostrils for a long time. Everything was a weird muted colour but also too bright all at once. You didn't like it in this place.

You walked next to Aaron as you were both checked over. Then you sat down at the table. It was awkward, Aaron looked uncomfortable being back in a prison you felt bad considering what he'd been through in this place.

Then she walked out blonde hair looking slightly messy but the bags under her eyes obvious. She had a smile that was very small as she no your anger for her since she had heard it through other people.

"Hi " she said quietly

"Hi" you replied, deep down you missed her but you knew you had to stick to how you feel.

Aaron got up to get some drinks.

"I know you hate me but I'm so sorry to put you , all of you through this" she pleaded.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you but we need to get on for Sarah's sake I don't want me and Sarah to fall out over this" you said impatiently. 

"I understand that and I would never wasn't you to fall out with your sister if I stay in here for a long time I want you to look after each other" she said.

You smiled slightly at that.

"Okay, please be careful mum as much as I'm angry I still don't want bad things to happen to you" you stood up as she did and then you shocked her by hugging her.


	17. Robert (Dad) - Breaking point

He doesn't notice you losing control until it's too late

He had only recently just engaged to his boyfriend Aaron and Rebecca had just returned . So it wasn't a shock that he needed some time to sort his life out and make sure everything was okay with seb and Rebecca. However just because life had gone a bit messy recently it hadn't stopped the kids a school being the same as always.

Assholes.

You was used to dealing with it and you thought you could handle it until the end of the year only 10 months. Obviously you was stupid to think this. But you had to keep it quite ,that you was being hurt mentally and physically, because your dad is always busy with other people if it isn't seb it's Rebecca if it isn't her it's Aaron or Liv or vic or Diane. Anyone but you.

"Y/N, can you go and pick up the breakfast for the cafe for me" our dad yelled through.

"Ugh yeah in two minutes" you said scribbling down the last part of you essay.

"No now" your dad raised his voice bouncing seb up and down.

You rolled your eyes and stood up and felt slightly light headed.

You had been struggling people at school would joke about your weight and your looks in general you hadn't minded you didn't want to add to your dads load so to try and stop them you had stopped eating as much in hopes to stop it.

\- - -   
You began a slow walk to the village and went into the cafe and ordered slowly your vision began to blur.

"Y/N you alright?" Vic questioned standing behind you as you gripped to the counter waiting for your order.

"Yeah I'm fine" you whispered.

"You sure" vic said.

"Offff cou-" next thing you knew the word had lost colour and the floor was getting closer to your face.

\- - -   
Beep beep beep

They're was a consecutive beep next to you as you become to come to. You noticed the room was brighter than the cafe. And there was a tight grip on your hand. You gently opened your eye blinking multiple times before they adjusted to the light. 

"Y/N oh good thank go you're awake" the voice exclaimed gripping onto your hand tighter.

You turned your head to be met with a room full of people vic , dianne, Chas, paddy , Aaron and the person who is holding your hand your dad.

"What happened?" You said trying to sit up.

"Woah woah don't get up we will put it up" your dad said push you back down gently but then putting the bed up.

The doctor walked in.

"Ah miss sugden you're awake, how are you feeling?" The doctor questioned.

"Rough." You said closing your eyes again then opening back up.

"Well you had a seizure" he said gently.

"What" you said bolting up.

Your family apart from your dad and Aaron left the room.

"It's okay however it was from under eating and over working" you looked away in embarrassed.

"I'll be back in a bit to see if there is any improvement" he smiled and left shutting the door.

The room was awkwardly silent. Nobody knew what to say.

"Why?" your dad suddenly said.

"What?" You you said and then you saw him raise his eye brow

"I don't know just people bugging me about my weight and stuff and you were so busy so I thought I could deal with it myself , I thought if I skipped a few meals it would get them off my back." You said quickly looking down. I

"Too busy for you ?" He said, he sounded shocked.

"Yeah ya know everyone's got stuff that's more important I guess" you said.

"Jesus, Nothing is more important than you   
Y/N I can't believe you thought there is something more Important than you in so sorry" he said and hugged you "we will sort this out but firstly for the love of all that is good eat something"

You chuckled "okay dad"


	18. Festive Movies and home - Sugden Siblings x sister reader

You hoisted the backpack onto your shoulder and dragged the suit case as you thanked the driver of the bus. Light sheets of snow covered the streets. You wrapped the scarf tighter round your neck and pulled your jacket closer to yourself. If there was one thing you didn't miss about your home village it was how cold it was compared go London.

At a speedy walk you trailed past houses covered in bright lights of various colours. Chas waved at you as she cleared the snow from outside the pub door.

"You seen my brother or sister" you said walking up to her.

"Yeah they're inside, do they know you're coming because Aaron didn't mention?" She replied.

You shook your head grinning "nah thought I'd surprise them".

She nodded smiling back.

You opened the door as a wave of warmth hit your red cheeks slowly warming your body.

"Oh my god" you heard now looking up to be met with the shocked face of your sister. She ran out from behind the bar and grabbed you into a hug. It shocked you at first but then you hugged back.

She let go but held your shoulders in shock.

"What are you doing here you're not meant to be back for another six months!" She squealed.

"I found some extra time so I thought I'd spend Christmas here" you replied while loosening your scarf from round your neck.

You followed vic as she walked behind the bar to get ready to leave and you stood next to your brother.

"Hey, good to see you home" Robert said as he embrace you in a hug.

"I forgot how cold Yorkshire is" you chuckled as you hugged him back.

"Where are Adam and Aaron?" You questioned how looking at your brother and noticing the absence of Aaron.

"They got called on a scrap run and will be back tomorrow" he said rolling his eyes annoyed.

"Oh that sucks but if you're free maybe me you and vic could hang out" you said worried he wouldn't respond.

"Yeah that's sounds nice" he said smiling down at you.

"Okay okay I'm ready to go " vic said smiling "come on rob take Y/Ns suitcase"

You laughed at her eagerness as she toon your hand.

"You've missed so much ! Aaron's and Robert at engaged , me and Adam are trying for a baby" she said.

"Vic that's so great" you said smiling at her.

"Oh I'm sorry , how are you , what's going on with you , have you got a boyfriend" she said all at once.

"Yeah uni'a going good , life good and boyfriend is maybe on the scene" you said smirking.

"Boyfriend" Robert said in disgust "I don't think so I have to deal with Adam I can't handle you having a boyfriend as well"

"Well you better start dealing" vic said "because Y/N you should invite him over for dinner" 

"Err that's a hard no" you said as oh walked into Vic's decked out living room. She had a massive tree in the corner with hanging gecko rations from the ceiling and tinsel and cards covered most surfaces. It felt like home.

"Fine but this discussion isn't over" vic said warning you .

"Honestly vic this place looks incredible" you said in awe.

"Oh we should watch a Christmas film with hot chocolate like we used to do" she said , you and rob both looked at each other reluctant.

"Come on you are both being grinches , I know you miss Aaron, Rob but it will be fun" she begged.

"Fine, me and Y/N will pick the movie you get the snacks" he said

"I see her excitement for Christmas hasn't changed while I was gone" you said click Netflix on and and plonking down on the sofa.

"Nah but I suppose it quite charming" he chuckled.

Vic came in carrying blankets and a tray with hot chocolate and popcorns she placed them down and flicked out the light. The fairy lights twinkled round the room at a steady pace.

"Love actually?" You said turning to vic as she sat down knowing it was one of her favourites.

She nodded quickly while getting comfortable.

"Really ? " Robert moaned.

"2 against 1 grinch" you said smiling.

"Fine" He said dramatically while getting comfortable.

It was lovely as the film started, it felt like home as you leaned slightly on Robert and placed your legs over vic. Yeah home.


	19. I do - Ellis x reader

" Fuck it let's just get hitched in Vegas"you said leaning your forehead on the table.

"My mum would literally murder me" Ellis said laughing while stirring the teas.

"But all this wedding planning and what dress do I want, flowers, food,venue, music, it's all too much I don't need any of this material shit" you said sitting back up straight.

Ellis places the two mugs in front of you both. He looked at you with sympathy.

"Speaking of parents murdering your mum would murder us both" he said, terrified of Moira. "Maybe start small just get your dress and then we can work from there"

He put his hand out and held yours you squeezed them and looked at him. You stared into his eyes and the emotions of why you fell in love with him came over you all over again.

"Okay" you sighed "I just want to marry you"

"Me too" he smiled again.

\- - -   
Ellis walked up the dirty and gravel road smelling the raw scent of farm air. He struggled not to gag on it.

He arrived at the wooden door he went to knock before it was opened by cain. Cain hadn't been best pleased when you had announced your engagement. Although he was only your stepfather he still cared about you.

"Ugh hi" Ellis said awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"What are you doing here Y/N lives with you now?" Cain said annoyed them now both walking back into the kitchen where Moria, Matty, Holly and Adam sat.

"Cain leave the poor boy alone" moira said standing up "tea ?"

"Er no thanks I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Ellis said.

"Really what are you calling off the engagement?" Adam said excitedly.

"Adam shut up , what is it you wanted to talk about" holly said.

"Well Y/N has decided that she wants a small wedding I managed to talk her out of getting hitched in Vegas, I thought we could a small ceremony outside I wanna thinking maybe a surprise wedding" Ellis said getting quieter.

Matty choked on his drink as Ellis said that.

"A surprise wedding ?" Moira said smiling "are you sure she'd want that"

"Yeah she seemed like she wanted to do something small and meaningful. So I was thinking in the forest where we had our first date" Ellis said.

"That sounds lovely" Moira said.

\- - -   
(2 weeks later)   
"Ellis" you shouted as you walked in " I'm home" you said shutting the door.

Where the hell is he you thought he'd been working later and later. You walked into the kitchen placing your bag down On the table then walked over to the fridge to grab a drink until you saw a note.

That read : meet me at the far. Love E.

You sighed now having to drag yourself to your old home.   
\- - -   
You trudged up the path to be met with your mum smiling at you.

"Why am I here" you said

"This is gonna sound crazy but put this blindfold on" holly said smirking.

"That's a hard no" you said

"Come on I promise it's good" holly said begging.

You shut your eyes sighing.

"Fine"you said throwing your hens in the air walking towards the house.

They sat you down in the kitchen and began curling your hair and putting your makeup on. Then it was time for you to put on a dress you didn't recognise .

"Is this nearly done " you said moaning.

Little did you know that was far from done.

"Okay time to go"Moira sad.

"Go what do you mean go" you'd aid panicking.

"You'll see"

\- - -   
"Have I done the right thing oh god what if she hates it" Ellis said dressed at the top of the aisle.

The setting was small and intimate with a around 20 chairs laid out ten on each side. At the top of the aisle where Ellis stood was a flower arch covered in white and red flowers. The rest of the decorations on the chair and floor were very rustic.

"Mate it's perfect this is exactly what my sister would want" Matty reassured.

The car pulled up as you stepped out Ellis was shocked he couldn't believe this was really happening.

Your sister removed the blindfold and showed you the scene in front.

There sat all your family. And Ellis' family. And waiting next to you was cain.

"Surprise" Ellis said questionably

You couldn't speak for a moment overwhelmed with emotion that he would go to all this effort to make you happy.

"I love you" was all you could say

"Love you too" he said back.

Then the music came from the speaker as Cain put his arm out for you to hold. You smiled at him and began to walk down the woodland aisle.

The ceremony was perfect you couldn't stop looking at Ellis.

"Do you Y/N Barton take Ellis chapman to be your lawfully wedded husband "

"I do" you said.

"And do you Ellis chapman take Y/N Barton to be your lawfully wedded wife"

"I do" he said.


	20. Fake boyfriend ? - Robert Sugden x reader

"Emergency I told my parents I had a date to the family Christmas meal and now the times come and I don't have a boyfriend" you said running into the pub placing your hands on the bar and saying this all to vic quickly.

She laughed as you have her a death glare.

"You haven't had a boyfriend in two years why did you tell them you had one" she said.

"I don't know, I panicked, you know how judgmental my parents are!" You whined

Vic laughed again as marlon gave you a sympathetic look.

"Stop laughing what the hell am I gonna do" you squeeled "I'm meeting them in 30 minutes"

"Only you would leave it this late to sort out" Vic said.

"I know I know I overslept " yous aid your voice getting lower and lower.

Just at that Robert and Diane walked in the door.

"I'm screwed I'm actually screwed" You said placing your head on the counter shutting your eyes.

Little did you know a mischievous smirk lay upon Vic'a face as she turn towards her brother .

"Rob you seem to be free today" vic started as you lift your head giving her wide eyes trying to tell her no but she just turned back to her brother. 

"Er yeah why?" He questioned.

"Well Y/N needs a pretend boyfriend for her family's dinner and obviously her parents know you well anyway so you'd be perfect" vic said

You had grown up only a few houses down from Robert and vic so you had become good friends with vic considering you were the same age. But you had a MASSIVE crush on Robert during secondary school. You had confided in another member of your friend group who had told vic. She hadn't cared about it and found it funny and would try to embarrass you in front of Robert whenever possible.

"No no it's fine you don't have to do it" you'd said frantically.

"I mean sure if you need someone to of course I'll do anything for you" Robert said.

Your heart fluttered at the thought of Robert caring about you.

"Are you sure" you said.

"Course" Robert laughed walking over to you snaking his arm around your waist "Come on babe time to meet the parents" he joked.

You gave Vic a worried look as you walked out the pub.

\- - -

"My mum is just as bad a she has always been" you said tugging on your dress as you walked with Robert towards your parents door.

"It will be fine I promise" Robert said holding your hand. You inwardly cringed knowing how sweaty your hand probably was. But Robert seemed to not notice.

You knocked on the door shaking slightly, Robert clearly noticing as he squeezed your hand reassuringly.

The door opened to reveal your mum.

"Y/N darling your here finally, what took you so long your brothers been waiting" your mums high pitched wannabe posh voice screeched. " oh and who's this"

"Sorry mum we were just caught in a bit of traffic and this is Robert, your remember sugden?" You said carefully.

"Oh my goodness your so handsome now and grown up" she's said grabbing Roberts cheek "come in both of you, your dads down in the living room I've just got to check on dinner.

\- - -

You sat round the table feeling tense as ever as you had been in the house an hour and so far your mum had been loving to your brother and judging everything you do.

"So Y/N what have you been doing recently career wise now you've got Robert I assume you've quit your job" your mum said.

Robert chocked on the sip of water as your mum said that.

"Um no mum I'm still work in the pub in the evening and a film critic during the day" you said your mum stuck her nose up but before she could talk Robert cut in.

"And you have o jet off to New York very two months and it's actually an amazing salary with the film job, I'm super proud" he said smiling at you. 

Your inside fluttered as he said those things. You pushed it out your mind knowing that you shouldn't get too caught up in this make believe thing you had created.

"Well that's lovely dear" she said as if it hurt to say " but you and Robert will be looking into marriage soon surely and of course kids"

"Well not yet mum we're not really sure we wasn't to get married" you said annoyed.

"Oh of course you will" she said brushing off your comment.

"Mum maybe leave it" your brother tried to help.

"Well she's not going to get married yet she will have to lose some weight first" she said.

The room went silent everyone shocked that your mum would even say that.

You pushed your chair out as tears began to form in your eyes. You stormed out the door.

"Sandra!" Your dad announced shocked .

\- - -

You sat leaning on a tree about 1 minute walk up the road. You rubbed the tears off your cheek.

You felt a jacket be draped around your shoulder as the blonde sat beside you crossing his legs.

You lay your head on his shoulder as you both sat silently for a moment.

"Sorry for dragging you into this" you whispered.

"Are you kidding your mum was and asshole . Y/N has she always been like this" he questioned.

You nod your head.

"You know she's lying right" he said seriously.

You took you head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"Is she come on look at me I'm 24 and I'm faking having a boyfriend to keep my mum happy. I'm a mess , Robert" you said only to be cut off with lips against your catching you off guard.

For a moment you was frozen in shock unable to correspond with what was happening. ROBERT FRICKIN SUGDEN was kissing you.

You began to kiss back before pulling apart. You took a second to breath. Shock was all that you felt.

Your eyes must be halfway out your skull with how shocked you were.

"Maybe you don't need a fake boyfriend when you could have a real one" he said.

You looked at him for moment longer.

"Y/n" he said worried he'd messed up.

"I have fancied you since I was 14, and yes I want to be with you gosh I just" you struggled to explain yourself. As he kissed you again to help you from talking rubbish.

"Please always kiss me when I start talking shit" you said smiling at him.


	21. Robert and Aaron (Dads) - Off to  university

"Stop overreacting it's just uni I'm only going to be two hours away " you said chuckling as your dads fretted around John Lewis picking up a bunch of essentials for university.

"We're not overreacting, we just want you to be prepared for anything" Aaron said.

You messed around looking at the bowls and the plates.

You rolled your eyes at Aaron's comment.

"Oh so your gonna buy me some condoms then" you smirked not looking at either of them. You heard a bowl smash in the floor.

"Robert" Aaron said shocked at the sudden bowl dropping from his hand. You turned around laughing for them both to give you a confused look.

"I was joking" you said laughing loudly.

Aaron rolled his eyes "hilarious , you know we have to pay for that"

"Not my problem" you said " get your wallet out"

\- - -

"This room looks too empty" Robert whispered looking round the room sitting in the middle of it. Boxes surrounded Robert as Aaron leaned on the door with his arms folded.

"It does doesn't it" Aaron replied. Robert jumper terrified.

He smiled a sad smile.

"Remember the day we bought her home" Aaron said as he wandered over a plonked himself on the floor next to Robert.

"Remember it ? It felt like it was only yesterday we walked in with the little 4 year old. She was so quite when she arrived" Robert laughed reminiscing on that time.

"Took us two weeks to get her too talk" Aaron said "and she hasn't shut up for 14 years now . God getting through the adoption process was hard."

"But worth it" Robert almost said as a question grabbing Aaron's hand.

"But worth it" Aaron agreed squeezing Roberts hand in reassurance.

\- - -  
"Well this is it" Robert said placing the last box down on your bed.

You were sat on the edge of the mattress with your head down.

"Yeah I guess it is" Aaron whispered. "Y/N ?"

"Yeah" you said unsure.

"You okay ?" Robert said.

You shrugged your shoulders not making eyes contact with either of them, after all it was your choice to go to university.

"It'll be alright you know?" Robert said.

"Will it?" you said.

"Of course" Aaron said " and we will always be there for you we are only a phone call away"

"I love you two" you said.


	22. Requests

Just to let everybody know that I take requests for imagine ideas. 

Thanks in advance


	23. Chas dingle (Mum) - Growing up and letting go

Your mother had been to hell and back recently with the sad death of your sister Grace she had to deal with this and grieve but since she found out that graces chance of survival were next to nine months before her death you never had a chance.

You turned 18 soon and you had applied to some of the best universities not only in the country but in the world. The one you wanted to go to most was in Australia but you doubted you would get an acceptance.

\- - -   
You walked up to the pub as you usually did you had headphones in and was busy tapping away on your phone.

You looked up after you walked through feeling eyes on you. You pulled your headphones round your neck.

You mum looked at you wildly as paddy had an apologetic look.

"What the hell is this" your mum shouted holding up THE envelope.

"Mum I can explain" you said trying to grab the envelope but she snatched it away.

"Australia? Ring any bells ?" She said eyes bugging outs

"I just there was no good way to tell you mum you had been dealing with so much that it wasn't fair." You'd aid almost pleading.

"Why do you two go round the back" paddy said gently.

Your mum stomped round the back and you followed quickly.

She threw the envelope on the floor.

"I don't want you to go" she said suddenly breaking down into tears.

"Mum " yous said then grabbing her and holding her in a gentle.

"Even if I'm in the other side of the world I'll always be there for you" you said softly.

"I know when did my baby girl grow up so fast" she said stroking your hair.

"Love you mum" you said.

"Love you too darling" she said.


	24. One bed problem - Robert sugden x reader

You glared at him from across the cabin. Robert Sugden the most arrogant man you had ever met in your life, after spending the best part of six months looking for a job you had finally stumbled across 'holy scrap' who were looking for someone to deal with their advertising and joint management. 

At the initial interview you had been met with Aaron Dingle and Adam Barton  they had been the kindest guys you had ever met and they were really funny and had given you the job after a 20 minute interview  but had said you would have to meet with the joint boss. However you hadn't expected him to be a complete asshole. He had mountains of questions lined up to ask you. You answered them all quickly and precisely but you still had the suspicion that he didn't like you. He finally after a 7 day wait got back to you and offered you the job. 

 

\- - - 

"you've got to be joking" you said with a straight face towards Aaron who hid behind his computer, he had just given you the letter of death.

"Don't blame me, blame Adam he applied for the bloody course for the pair of you" he said pointing at Aaron. 

"Oi I was just trying to help I talked to other scrapyards and they said the management course is what other people had done at their company" Adam argued. 

"That all fine and well if it was just me but I have to take the blonde demon himself Robert sugden" you said slamming the piece of paper on Adams desk. 

"Well you're just gonna have to deal with" Aaron said getting up and placing his arms on your shoulders and turning you towards the door "have fun packing, on the bright side it's a nice hotel" 

You walked out shouting " nice hotel better be worth it and the mini bar is going on your credit card dingle" 

\- - - 

Here you were sat in a bloody hotel lobby in the middle of London. Of course it was glorious and decorated amazingly but you couldn't help the feeling in your gut of having to spend the whole weekend with Robert sugden. You had just got back from the first day of the course you was tired and just wanted a drink and to sleep and get in comfortable pyjamas. 

suddenly in walked Robert in some designer suit which sit perfectly on his body, holding a brief case. he looked like an idiot with the brief case and suit case together. 

"hi' you sighed already desperate to go home. 

"hello" he said without even looking in your direction, you rolled your eyes at his rudeness why were you even surprised anymore. 

You were sure you must have done something to upset him but you couldn't place the time when it happened.

"Do you want to come and check in" You said not really caring about his answer. 

"fine" he stormed ahead of you to the desk. 

"hello there i have two rooms under the name barton" robert said almost grimacing at the name barton. you once gain rolled your eyes at Robert. 

"Sorry there is only one room booked under Barton" the receptionist said. 

"What no its definitely two" Robert said getting agitated. 

"Sorry but there is only one with a double bed" she said. 

"Fine can I book another room then please" you said butting in. 

"Sorry but we have no more rooms" she said awkwardly. 

Robert started to moan and have a go about it. 

"Thanks for your help will take the one room with two keys" you said pushing Robert out the way. 

It was 10:45 by this point and you wanted  to sleep so you didn't argue with the woman if you had to share a bed with him so be it. 

\- - - 

He opened the door and you both went in putting your luggage down. 

"I'm gonna get ready for bed I suppose" you said walking into the bathroom while Robert just nodded his head. 

You took all your makeup off and had a shower quick then changed into your pyjamas. 

You came out the bathroom and climbed into bed after 15 minutes you felt the other side dip with Robert landing in bad you glanced over and he was shirtless. You had to admit he was good looking. As much as you thought he was an idiot you couldn't help but fancy him a bit. 

He was clever and nice when he needs to be and strong. He just could be a dickhead and you was sure he didn't like you. 

\- - -   
You were tossing and turning as the nightmare took over you suddenly sat up struggling to catch your breath. You clawed at your throat desperate for air. 

In no more than a few minutes you felt the mattress move next to you. As a person took hold of your hands to stop you from causing more damage to your neck. 

"Y/N come on follow my breath look in and out" the voice in the dark urges you. 

You breath began to even out and you eyes adjusted to the lighting seeing the shirtless man in front of you. 

Robert turned on the lamp next to him allowing a yellow glow to go round the room. 

"You okay now" he said gently rubbing your back "it was just a nightmare" 

You nod your head but looked down in embarrassment. 

"God sorry to wake you" you said. "I can't believe you actually helped me" 

"Why the hell would I leave you I care about you" he said confused. 

"Any other time you act as if you hate me and don't want to be near you" 

"That's only because I needed to keep it professional for all our sakes the minute I layed eyes on you I started to fall but it's work so I though there was no chance" he almost laughed. 

"Really" you said. 

He shrugged his shoulders but then nod not able to look in you eyes but you leaned in and connected your lips. It was gentle but it felt right, like it had been missing from your life.


	25. Requests

I finally have a weekend without homework woo thanks sixth form ! 

If anyone has any requests please leave them as I have time to do them this weekend. Thanks in advance.


	26. Anonymous cookies - Jamie Tate x reader

It had been happening for a while now.   
Wel 3 months to be exact. 

It all started when you arrived home from work and you made it as far as the door before you noticed something shiny next to you feet. You lifted it up suspiciously noticing it was tinfoil as you lifted it you was wafted with the most amazing smell of sweetness and chocolate in a warm puff. 

You were confused to say the least only to notice a post it note next to it that had slid off turning it over to reveal a message. 

"Hi neighbour , baked too many cookies with my daughter,  hope you enjoy them . 

J , flat 9 "

You shook your head confused no way were you going to eat random baked good from a random person in your building. 

You threw them on the side thinking nothing of them and then went out with your friends to a bar. Well 2am you had very little respect for 5pm you and are the entire tray in one sitting not thinking about there being anything dangerous in the cookies. 

After waking up to find the empty tray and feeling fine you then decided to do the neighbourly thing and meet the kind stranger . You knocked on flat nine eyeing up the small pink bike with training wheels next to it and figuring that he probably is just a normal bloke with a daughter. 

After several attempts at knocking there was no answer. You sighed heavily and grabbed a pen from your bag squiggling a message back on the post it note. 

"Thanks they tasted really good, is it a hobby to give random people your leftover food , I don't think you quite understand how to sell Girl Scout works? 

Thanks again 

Y/I  flat 10" 

 

You left and thought nothing of it not expecting a response until a few days later you arrived home to a new tray .

"Would you rather I charged you ? Doesn't seem very neighbourly. Since you returned the tray I thought I should give you another helping of my culinary genius . 

What's your favourite cake so I know for next time ?  
J flat 9" 

So all of this stated 3 months  ago bringing us to now. Your friends found it a bit odd but you didn't mind. 

You sat in your flat with you 2 friend Victoria and Amy. 

"So you still don't know his name and you haven't seen him it's been three months how's that possible." Amy said shaking her head. 

"Well he said he usually works nights and I work days so I guess it's possible" you responded nonchalantly shrugging your shoulders. 

You didn't actually know what he looked like in fairness but whenever you arrived home to the message on your doorstep you couldn't help but get butterflies. It was way bette than online dating because hey they might be cat fishing you but you get freed good out of it. So who's the loser really ? 

"Just a bit weird" vic laughed. 

They both left after a few hours as your head had began to hurt and you'd not been feeling great all day really. 

You slept the night through only to wake up at 7am feeling tougher and deciding to call in sick to work. 

At around 12. O'clock you woke up feeling much better than before after finally getting some rest. Yawning you stretched out and made your way to the living room. You sat in the sofa and planned to spend the rest of the afternoon there. 

A few hours passed and you hadn't moved. You heard heavy thumping outside your front door. You moved cautiously as it could be anyone. 

You opened the door to be met with a little girl with her hair in bunches and a wide grin on her face . But what you noticed was the tray in her hand. 

She stared up at you with wide eyes not moving before screaming. 

"Daddddddddyyyy" she squealed. 

You jumped back at the suddenly sound you looked around frantically knowing exactly how weird this must look. 

Suddenly a model like man appeared he was very rugged with a beard. His eyes were wide with panic at the frantic sequels of his daughter. 

"What What Millie what's happen- oh hi" he said awkwardly suddenly smirking and becoming shy. He scratched  the back of head looking down at the floor then back at you. 

"Hi" you let out breathlessly Unable go believe the man in front of you " nice to finally meet you j" you said putting two and two together. 

He laughed almost a giggle "Hi Y/I"

The silence wasn't awkward as you both looked into each other eyes. As if something had clicked. 

"I'm Millie" the little girl said waving from behind her dads leg. 

" you are a very good chef Millie" you praised. 

"Wonder where she gets it from" Jamie joked. 

You both laughed. 

"Would you Maybe wanna go grab a drink sometime" Jamie said. 

You thought for a moment before smiling 

"Make it cake and I'm in"


End file.
